Untitled first Yugioh fanfic
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: Yugi and his friends are trapped in another dimension


~Yugi and his friends are sucked through a mysterious gateway into another dimension~  
  
Yugi, Tristin, Joey and Tea slowly walk down the beaten path, Yugi is in the lead, hands behind his head, casually looking around in awe.  
  
JOEY: Hey um....you guys....is it just me or does this place look a little familiar?  
  
TEA: Well, it kind of looks like Barnivore Park.  
  
TRISTIN: Yeah but Joey, Tea we were just sucked through.....whatever that was and landed here, so I don't think we're anywhere near Barnivore Park or anyplace familiar to that matter.  
  
JOEY: hmmmm....I don't know....What do you think Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *deep in thought, doesn't hear Joey.*  
  
JOEY: YUGI!  
  
Yugi: huh? *stops suddenly in his tracks and wheels around.* What is it Joey?  
  
JOEY: Uh, you ok Yug?  
  
Yugi: *smiles* Yeah I'm fine.  
  
JOEY: *perlexed look.* Are you sure? You don't seem to be quiet yourself lately.  
  
*Tristin nods his agreement.*  
  
Yugi: I'm fine really. Did you want to ask me something Joey?  
  
JOEY: Uh...Oh yeah! What do you make of this place?  
  
Yugi: Well, to be honest I'm not sure what to make of it yet. It looks a lot like places I've been to. But I get a strange feeling that this place and the places I've been are not the same.  
  
Joey: I know. It's almost as if we've been pulled to another dimension.  
  
Tristin: *scoffs* Another dimension? Get real Tea!  
  
Joey: *low growl* Well, can you think of a better excuse?!?  
  
Tristin: *glares.* Well maybe I can!  
  
Joey: Oh I'd LOVE to hear it!  
  
Yugi: Tristin! Joey! Please!! This is no time for arguing!  
  
Tea: Yeah guys, Yugi is right.  
  
Tristin: Yeah I guess.....sorry I got so hot-headed there Joey.  
  
Joey: *goofy smile.* Don't worry about it.  
  
Yugi: *sighs relieved.* Let's just keep going. Maybe we'll run into someone, eventually.  
  
Joey: I sure hope so. I'd hate to be out here in the dark........  
  
~The four friends continue walking for several miles down the beaten path. It is near dusk before they come to a small village sitting quietly at the base of a mountain.*  
  
Tea: *is the first to spot the village.* Hey you guys! Come quickly!  
  
Joey, Tristin and Yugi, quickly rush up to her.  
  
Tristin: What is it Tea?  
  
Tea: *points to the village.* Look!  
  
All: *look*  
  
Joey: *eyes gapping.* I don't believe it!  
  
Tristin: *mouth gapping* a village!  
  
Joey&Tristin: *unison* That means they'll have food, and bed......*laughs*  
  
Joey: Come on you guys! What are we waiting for? *marches proudly, yet idiotically towards the village*  
  
Tristin and Tea follow suit. Yugi takes up the rear. He looks at the village feeling a sense of warmth and comfort. His gaze wonders off to the mountain and he looks up. Suddenly he is feeled with a deep sense of fear. He clutches his chest, his eyes widen and his breathe becomes shallow. He is forced to look down at the ground, panting and sweating. ^thinking^ "What....was that feeling? So cold....and dark.....full of hatred!"  
  
Yami: *feeling Yugi's sense of fear, calls out in alarm.* Yugi!!! *sighs deeply.* Be careful little one! I am not sure as to what this place has in store. *frowns deeply, mutters.* I do not like this at all!  
  
Yugi: *nods to himself, slowly gets his breath back.*  
  
Tea: *looks back.* Hey Yugi! Are you coming?  
  
Yugi: Oh, yeah! *runs down to meet his friends.*  
  
Tristin, Joey and Tea look at their friend in worry.  
  
Yugi: Well come on you guys.....*boldly walks up to the gates of the village and rings the gong bell.*  
  
~The village gates, slowly open. A young girl, fifteen or sixteen years old, brown hair in pigtails stands in the enterence of the gate.~  
  
Girl: Yes? Strangers? May we help you?  
  
Tea: *looks at the girl and smiles sweetly.* Why hello there! We were wondering if we might be able to find food and shelter in your village?.  
  
Girl: *looks behind her, speaks to someone out of everyones view, nods a couple of time, turns back to the group.* Yes, yes you may come in. I am sorry but we must be cautious as to whom we allow into our village. You may never know when a Thiefrin may show up!  
  
Tea: *puzzled look* Um...yeah...anyways thank you! My name is Tea and these are my friends, Joey, Tristin and Yugi. And whom might you be?  
  
Girl: *smiles.* My name is Princess Katitashi *small curtsey.* It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.  
  
All: *gasp in awe.* Princess!?!  
  
Katitashi: Yes. My grandfather rules over this land. *points up to a castle sitting at the top of the mountain.* He lives up there in that castle.  
  
Joey, Tea and Tristin look up at the castle. Yugi takes a quick glance and shudders.*  
  
Joey: Wow! Your grandfather must be pretty rich!  
  
Katitashi: *giggles* Well of course he is silly! He IS our king! Now come! You will all stay in the Royal Penthouse! This way please! *leads them into the village.*  
  
Tristin: You hear that Joey? Royal Penthouse!  
  
Joey: This is going to be great buddy!  
  
Tristin: Oh yeah baby! I could stay here forever!! Well not forever, just for awhile!  
  
Joey and Tristin follow behind Princess Katitashi.  
  
Tea: *Looks over at Yugi.* Yugi? What is it?!? Whats wrong?  
  
Yugi: *shakes his head.* I.......don't know.....*sighs, looks down, frowning.* I just.....get this wierd feeling that we're not welcome here.  
  
Tea: Oh don't be silly Yugi! Of course we are welcome here! You heard Princess Katitashi! Your probally just tired.  
  
Yugi: *sighs undoubtably.* Yeah....maybe your right.....  
  
Tristin: *calls out.* Hey you guys! Come on you slow pokes!  
  
Joey: *sitting in the royal carriage.* Yeah vamoose you two!  
  
Tea and Yugi run to the carriage.  
  
Yugi: Wow! this is really great! *looks up to the front where the horses should be.* But....um....how are we suppose to go anywhere with out any horses?  
  
Katitashi: *giggles* Oh we don't use horses around here silly!  
  
Tea: Well then, what DO you use?  
  
Katitashi: Watch. *takes out a small whistle, blows it. From the distance, high above the mountain, a strange sound could be heard decending towards the village.*  
  
All: *look around in awe, then up.*  
  
Yugi: What is it!  
  
*the creature comes into better view.*  
  
Yugi: *gasps in shock.* Its........Curse of Dragon!!!! But.....It can't be..........can it?  
  
*the dragon lands near the front of the carriage. Several townspeople hook it up to the carriage.*  
  
Joey: You's mean you people travel by dragon?!?  
  
Katitashi: Well...yeah....okay everyone, climb aboard!  
  
All: *climb aboard and ride up to the castle.*  
  
Joey: *looks down in awe on the flight up.* Wow this place sure is interesting!  
  
Tristin: Yeah and I thought Duel Monsters was........  
  
Katitashi: *gasp in shock and fear.* You must NEVER say those words!  
  
Yugi: *looks over at Katitashi, confused.* Why not.  
  
Katitashi: It is forbidden to say those words! Against the law to even own a single card!  
  
Tea: *scoffs.* Thats pretty silly! Why is that!  
  
Katitashi: It is our law! To break it means certain doom!  
  
Yugi: *frowns, thinks to himself, travels deep into his subconscience mind.* What do you make of this?  
  
Yami: Hmmmmm.........*folds arm across chest, frowns, deep in thought.* I have a feeling that I have been here before. A LONG time ago.....But I don't remember....  
  
Yugi: That feeling I had before I entered the village is growing stronger. I feel.....as if someone is trying to tear me apart!  
  
Yami: *turns to Yugi, places both hands on his shoulder, looks down at him.* Do not worry young one. I am here to protect you!  
  
Yugi: *smiles, then feels himself being roughly shaken. Slowly returns, waking up.* Huh? What is it?  
  
Tea: Come on Yugi. We've arrived at the castle.  
  
Yugi: *double blinks, rubs his eyes.* Huh? We have?  
  
Tristin: Yeah come on sleepy head. Lets get to our rooms, THEN you can crash!  
  
Yugi: *gets out of the carriage and looks down at the ground, refusing to look up at the castle.*  
  
Katitashi: Welcome to my home! *opens the doors for them and leads them inside.*  
  
Yami: *whispers to himself* You are here, aren't you...........brother!  
  
Katitashi: *skipps happily into the great hall of the castle.* Grandfather! I have returned and we have guest!  
  
King: Awe my dear granddaughter. I have missed you! And you say we have guest? Excellent! Welcome! Welcome friends!  
  
All: *look around trying to spot the King.*  
  
Joey: Uh...where is he?  
  
Katitashi: *giggles, points up to the top of a large spiral staircase.* He is there...up there at the second floor.  
  
All: *look up as the King makes his way down the staircase.*  
  
King: It is not often that we have guest visiting our castle. Please make yourself at home! *stops near the middle of the stairs, and looks down at his guest, smiling until he's eyes lay on Yugi. Frowns deeply, smiling deviously, mutters to self.* My my! You have finally come!  
  
Yugi: *gets a strange, uneasy feeling, looks up, not really wanting to at the King. He feels the same dark feeling coming from deep within the king. Looks away suddenly, shuddering.*  
  
Tea: Thank you your majesty! I am sorry if my friends and I are a bother to you.  
  
King: *smiles warmly.* Oh no my dear. You are no bother at all. *claps hands.* The servents will show you to your rooms. Then you must join me for an evening meal.  
  
Tea: *curtseys.* Thank you your majesty.  
  
Joey, Tristen, Tea and Yugi follow the servents to their rooms.  
  
King: *watches them carefully, leaving. Especially Yugi. Growls deeply, mutters to self.* How the hell did HE get here!?! Now matter. He will not live for much longer! *Swiftly turns around and makes his way back up the staircase.*  
  
*Later, that night, Yugi and his friends join the King in a festive feast.*  
  
Joey and Tristen, pig out having an eating contest.  
  
Tea: *wrinkles nose in discuss.* Boys!!  
  
Kanitashi: *giggles, watching them.* I think it's kind of cute!  
  
Yugi: *sits quietly, slowly munching on a carrot.*  
  
King: So tell me, Yugi is it....Where do you and your friends come from?  
  
Yugi: Oh.....we come from very far away from here. Truth is I don't think we are in our own world.  
  
King: My my how interesting, yet how aweful. Well you and your friends are welcome to stay until you can find your way home.  
  
Yugi: *never looks directly at the King.* Thank you......  
  
King: *loud, booming voice.* NOW on to the entertainment!!  
  
*The entertainment consisted of jugglers, dances, singers, and a tap dancing bear riding a unicycle.*  
  
King: Thank you my friends and now, let us turn in for the night. Until the new day greets us, I bid you all farewell and pleasant dreams......*looks down at Yugi as he says the last line.*  
  
All: *Turn in for the night.*  
  
Yugi: *lays in his bed, starring at the ceiling.* Why can't I get rid of that uneasy feeling? What is this fear? This anger and hatred? *sighs deeply.* He is right. Something is up. We have to leave as soon as possible............... Tonight! *sits up on the bed and begins to dress quickly. Just as he puts his pants on, there is a knock on the door.* Yes?  
  
Tristin: *walks in, in an almost zombie trance, eyes sulken, unusual smile on his face.*  
  
Yugi: Oh hey there Tristin. I was just coming to see you. We have to leave this place tonight! Something isn't right about it!  
  
Tristin: Leave? But why Yugi? I thought we were having so much fun! *slowly makes his way to him.* What's the matter? Are you afraid!  
  
Yugi: *looks up at Tristin in shock.* Tristin! Wha............How could.......What's gotten into you?  
  
Tristin: *towers over Yugi.* You think you can call all the shots hot stuff! What gives you the right to tell me what to do!?!  
  
Yugi: *slowly backs up frightened.* Tristin.....I.....  
  
Tristin: It's always you...you...YOU!!!!! *growls.* I am sick and tired of doing what Yugi wants to do! It's time I got rid of you!  
  
Yugi: R...r...rid of me! Tristin! What are you saying?  
  
Tristin: *wordlessly wraps his hands around Yugi's kneck and begins to squeeze.*  
  
Yugi: *gasp in shock and for air.* Tr......tr....Tr...Tristen! Someone.................H...he....he....help!  
  
Tristin: *looks down at Yugi, an evil satisfaction smile on his face.*  
  
Yami: *feels Yugi's life slowly dimenising, trys to come to his aid, but is somehow blocked.* NO! Little one!!  
  
Yugi: *slowly turns blue, eyes roll back, breathing very shallow, barely grips onto Tristen.*  
  
Joey: *walks into the room.* Hey yo! Yug! Have you seen Tristen? *comes in further and spots Tristen strangling Yugi. Gasp in shock.* Tristen! *rushes up and punches Tristin hard in the face.*  
  
Tristen: *lets go of his hold and staggers backwards, falling to the ground. Looks around in bewilderment.* Huh?!? *Looks up at Joey who is red in the face, glaring down at Tristen, fist clenched.* Hey! What the hell did you do that for?  
  
Joey: *blinks in bewilderment.* What do you mean?!? You tried to kill Yugi!!!! *growls, clutching fist tighter, takes a step towards him.*  
  
Tristen: Huh! What! That's crazy Joey! Yugi is my friend! Why would I want to kill him?  
  
Joey: *glares.* You ask me. I came in here and found you strangling Yugi!  
  
Tristen: *eyes widen in shock, disbelief and fear.* WHAT!! *turns to look at Yugi.*  
  
Yugi: *on his hands and knees gingerly rubbing his kneck, gasping for breath.*  
  
Tristen: *gets up and begins to slowly back away.* No.......I didn't........*eyes full of fear, slowly shakes his head.*  
  
Yugi: *raspy voice.* Tristen.......  
  
Tristen: *continues to back up.* It wasn't me!  
  
Joey: *loosens his fist abit.*  
  
Tea: *walks in yawning.* Whats.................all the ruckus?  
  
Tristen: I didn't do it! It wasn't me!  
  
Tea: *looks on, more alert.* What happened!?!  
  
Joey: I came in here and found Tristin trying to strangle Yugi!  
  
Tea: *gasp.* What! *Quickly goes to Yugi's side.* Are you ok Yugi?!?  
  
Yugi: *nods.* It.....wasn't.......his fault......  
  
Joey and Tristen look at him in bewilderment.  
  
Joey: How can you say that Yug? He tried to kill you!  
  
Yugi: No!.....wasn't.....him........something.....evil..........using him......I sensed it when he came into my room. An evil spirit had overtaken him. *voice deepens.* Isn't that right, brother!(is now Yami Yugi)  
  
All: HUH?!?  
  
Tristen: *smiles deviously, cackles. In a deep, low voice not of his own.* Bravo! Bravo! My dear baby brother! I never could trick you. You were always so smart! *snarls.* And so LOVED!  
  
Yami: *arms folded across chest, frowns deeply.* Come out from hiding Yadji!  
  
Tristen: *begins to convulse, shaking tremendously. Eyes roll back, falls to the floor unconscience. Yellow goop escapes from his lips, swirls around and slowly forms into a human figure.  
  
Yadji: *looks up at Yami, snarls* I do not know HOW you got here, brother but you will NOT leave here alive!  
  
Yami: It makes no difference HOW I got here. But you know why I am here! It is time to DUEL!  
  
Yadji: *clicks his tongue, waves a finger.* First though! *waves hands in air and begins to chant.*  
  
Yami: *feels his chest tightening, clutches it, gasping, falls to one knee.* What the!.......  
  
Joey, Tea: YUGI!  
  
Yami: *feels himself being torn apart. Lets out a scream. Is thrown across the room, violently. Hits the dresser with extreme force, falls to the ground. When he looks up, He is looking directly at Yugi.* NO! It can't be........  
  
Yugi: *looks around stunned.* Huh? How did I get here? Am I back already? *spots Yami.* Wha!........  
  
Joey, Tea: *look on in shock, too stunned.*  
  
Joey: Der...der...der's two Yugi's!!!  
  
Yami: *looks up at Yadji, growls.* Yadji! What did you do?  
  
Yadji: *smiles.* I thought you'd be pleased. I just gave you, your own body. No more having to inhabit such a worthless pest or be forced to hang around them!  
  
Yami: My friends are not worthless! Nor a pest! *slowly stands up.* But it makes no difference if I have my own body or not! It is time to stop stalling! Our Duel WILL take hand. Just as we were destined to do.  
  
Yadji: Oh no we won't. For you see I already know the outcome of the Duel. And I know you do to as well. And I will not allow it!  
  
Yami: *smirks.* There is nothing you can do about it, brother. It is our destiny!  
  
Yadji: Oh yes I can! I can change my destiny! *snaps fingers. Room fills with eight or nine guards. Point their sharp pointed spears at the hearts of Joey, Tristen, and Tea. One guard picks up Yugi, holds a knife to his throat.*  
  
Yami: *gasp.* TRISTEN! TEA! JOEY! LITTLE ONE!!!!!! *looks at Yadji, growls.* Leave them out of this Yadji!!!!!! Do NOT harm them!!!!  
  
Yadji: *snickers* That is for you to decide my dear brother! You know what will happen if this Duel never takes place!....But......if you do duel me......then your friends will die!!  
  
Yami: *snarls, clutching his fist tightly, glaring at Yadji. Defeatily drops his arms to his side, head hung low.* I will not duel.......  
  
Yugi: *struggles.* No! You must! Don't worry about us!  
  
Yami: *turns to him.* I will not sacrifice my friends! *whispers* I can NOT duel my brother!  
  
Yadji: *snickers.* Now thats a good boy! Guards! Lock these five in the dungeon!!  
  
*Wordlessly, the five prisoners were marched to the dungeon and locked away. Yami sits on rotting bench, head hung low.*  
  
Joey: Wows! You means there are two Yugi's?  
  
Yugi: *scratches his head.* Well I guess you could say that. He. *gestures to Yami.* is the ancient spirit that inhabited my Millenium Puzzle. He's been guiding me, helping ever since I solved the puzzle.  
  
Tristen: Man that's intense! So you mean when you dueled, it wasn't you, but him?  
  
Yugi: *nods.* sometimes.  
  
Tristen: *shakes his head.* oh boy......  
  
Tea: *looks at Yami.* Um.....other Yugi?  
  
Yami: *doesn't look up.* Yami. It'll keep everyone from being confused.  
  
Tea: Okay, Yami, what will happen if you and your brother do not duel?  
  
Yami: *sighs heavily.* Before the seven Millenium Items, my brother, Yadji had an evil ambition to overthrough the world in complete darkness and chaos. That is one reason why the items were created. To keep it's power out of the clutches of Yadji. In truth, there are eight items. Yadji was trapped in the eight one and sent here. If his puzzle was solved first, then Yugi's Millenium Puzzle would be worthless.  
  
Yugi: Then you would of.....  
  
Yami: *continues.* Yes. Fortunatly, however that did not come to pass. How he managed to have his own body and learn such magic is beyond me. It was destined that that the two of us duel for control of the seven Millenium Items.  
  
Joey: Woah you's mean there are seven of these things? What are the Millenium Items anyways? I know Yugi's got one and so does Pegasus and Bakura but what the heck are they? I mean what do they do?  
  
Yami: *turns to Joey.* In ancient Egyptian times, the duels where held in the Shadow Realm. In there, the monsters were real and the battles decided one's destiny. Within time that power that came from these duels became out of hand. The seven Millenium Items were created to withhold that power as well as keep my brother away from it until the day we dueled.  
  
Joey: *eyes widen* .......woah.....  
  
Tristen: And I always thought Duel Monsters was just a simple card game. I never expected this!  
  
Yugi: Why is it important for the two of you to duel?  
  
Yami: The winner of our duel must travel to the highest peek and raise their Millenium Item high above to the Northern Star. The light from that star will shine on the Millenium Item and will glow releasing it's power, showering it across the world to the other items and either release or destroy the power within each one. If my brother should win, then his Millenium Item will destroy the power, or spirits inhabiting each item and will release the darkness of the item marking the beginning of his world of complete darkness  
  
Yugi: *frowns.* If he destroys each one, what will happen to you?  
  
Yami: I would dimenish along with the others. And if we don't duel then we will both go.  
  
Yugi: Then you HAVE to duel!  
  
Yami: *sighs heavily with a slight growl.* I cannot do that! You heard my brother! He will kill you all if I do! I won't sacrifice my friends for that.  
  
Tea: But the fate of the world depends on this duel  
  
Yami: If anyone is killed for the purpose of this duel, then my brother would have won.  
  
Joey: *cocky look.* Well, we're just gonna have make sure that don't happen.  
  
Tristen: *nods.* Joey's right. This duel is going to take place.  
  
Tea: RIGHT!  
  
Yugi: *lays a hand on Yami's shoulder.* You've helped us out in so many ways. It's time we returned the favor! *smiles.* Together we will defeat your brother!!  
  
All: YEAH!  
  
Yami: *looks up and smiles, sighs, nods.*  
  
Tristen: First though we need to get out of here. *looks around trying to find a way of escape.*  
  
Tea: *examines the prison door.* There is no way to open the door from this side. You need to be on the other side.  
  
Yami: Then we'll have to find another way out.  
  
*Everyone begins to look for another way out.*  
  
Joey: *several minutes later.* Hey! You guys! Come here! I think I found a way!  
  
All: *rush over.*  
  
Tristen: Where is it Joey?  
  
Joey: *points to a small pond created from an underground spring.* There. That water's got to come form somewhere! And I can see the passage.  
  
Tea: But Joey! That's too small for any of us to fit into.  
  
Yugi: *looks.* It's not small for me.  
  
Tristin: Woah! Yugi! Time out. We're not sure how deep it is or how far you'll even have to go.  
  
Yami: He's right. We can't risk it.  
  
Yugi: It's the only way out. Besides I'll be fine. *starts taking off his shoes.* I'm a pretty good swimmer.  
  
Tea: But Yugi.....what if......  
  
Yugi: We don't have any other choice.  
  
Joey: I don't know Yug.....I'm starting to regret I found this.  
  
Yami: *frowns.* I hate to admit it but he's right. Alright Yugi, go for it.  
  
Yugi: *gets into the water, shudders.* I.....i....i....it's co..co.......co...cold!  
  
Tea: *frowns, worried.* Good luck Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *turns, smiles, gives the thumbs up signal and dives, disappearing from view.*  
  
All: *watch and wait anxiously.*  
  
Tea: *paces nervously as one minute then two, then three go by.* He should of been back by now!  
  
Tristen: *hopefully* Well maybe he's found a way out.  
  
Yami: *frowns watching the water thinking.* ^Where are you? Damn it! I shouldn't have let you gone^  
  
*Prison doors oper, all turn quickly to it. Yadji stands in the door way wearing a dark puple cloak.*  
  
Yadji: *sneers.* I thought about it brother. It would be interesting to see the outcome of our duel. Especially since I'm about to change a few things.  
  
Yami: *frowns.* Change?  
  
Yadji: *smirks* Yes! It's just a very simple thing. You see you will not duel, but one of your friends will duel in your place. It'll make it more interesting don't you believe. That way it'll be a mystery as to who will win. And I think I'll choose...............*looks to Tea, Tristen, and Joey.* Hmmmmm....*frowns.* WHERE IS THE OTHER PRISONER!!!!  
  
All: *silent.*  
  
Joey: *mistakenly glances to the pond.*  
  
Yadji: *booming laugh.* The fool! You mean he tried to escape from there! There is no way out! It is just a narrow passage that goes on and on! It is pitch black in there and not only that, it's too narrow to turn around! Your friend has drowned!!!!!  
  
All: *gasp, mutter silently.* no........  
  
Yadji: *cackles.* I have won!!!!!!! You see Yami I am in control of my destiny!!! Now we will prepare for the ritual! *with grace, turns around, swirling his cloak walking out of the dungeon. the door bangs shut echoing through out the prison.*  
  
Yami: *falls to his hands and knees, eyes squeezed shut.* ......no........  
  
Tea: Yugi............it can't be!  
  
Joey: Not little Yugi! It just isn't fair! Why him?!?  
  
Tristen: *stares off stoned face.*  
  
All: *morn for the loss of their friend.*  
  
*back in the village, a farmer wades through the river trying to get his herd to the other side. One of the beast wanders off and begins to nibble at something. Curious the farmer goes over to find a half drowned boy. Shocked, the farmer picks up the boy and quickly carries him off to his house.*  
  
Yugi: *groans, slowly opens his eyes to find him self in bed starring up a straw hut.* Whe.....where am I?  
  
Farmers Wife: Hush little one. You had us worried for a second there deary! Didn't think you were going to make it.  
  
Yugi: *looks around confused for a few seconds. Suddenly sits straight up.* I have to get back to the castle! My friends are in trouble!  
  
FW: *gentle pushes him back down.* You are not going anywhere. You are in NO condition!!  
  
Yugi: I have to! If I don't Yadji will.....  
  
FW: *frowns.* hush! I will have no more talk from you! You must rest and rebuild your strength!  
  
Yugi: but......  
  
FW: go to sleep!  
  
Yugi: *sighs unwillingly lays back down.*  
  
FW: *smiles.* Thats a good lass. Pleasent dreams. *leaves.*  
  
Yugi: *quietly watches her until she disappears from view, quickly gets up and staggers, groggily out of the hut.* Have....to get.....back.....  
  
*back at the castle, Yami, Joey, Tristen, and Tea are bounded to a large stake in the middle of a volcano.*  
  
Yadji: Now it begins! Any last words?  
  
Tea: Your a monster! You'll never get away with it!!  
  
Yadji: Oh yes I will. When the time is right, I will throw in my brother's item into the volcano. The power form his item will create and explosion that will destroy you all. Then I will travel the highest peek to awaken the darkness!  
  
All: *struggle against their bonds.*  
  
*back in the village, Yugi staggers to the middle of the town. There Katitashi is playing in the fountain.*  
  
Katitashi: *looks up spotting Yugi. waves to him happily.* Yugi!! Guess what! My grandfather has primited dueling! He declared it this morning! And..........Yugi! What happened!!?  
  
Yugi: I need to get to the castle! My friends are in danger!  
  
Katitashi: Danger! Then my grandfather is in danger as well!  
  
Yugi: *nods.* I need to get in unnoticed.  
  
Katitashi: *thinks abit before snapping her fingers.* I got it! *takes out her dragon whistle and blows it twice.*  
  
*two dragons suddenly appear and swoop down landing near them.*  
  
Katitashi: *saddles one dragon.* Get on! They'll never expect us this way!  
  
Yugi: *double blinks, heart pounding, excited as he saddles the other dragon.*  
  
Katitashi: hold on tight and use you legs to stear it! Ready?  
  
Yugi: *nods.*  
  
Katitashi: *smiles, kicks and her dragon takes of for flight heading for the castle.*  
  
Yugi: *follows suite.*  
  
Yadji: It is time to count down! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6!......*holds the Millenium Puzzle over the volcano preparing to drop it.* Don't worry! It won't hurt.......for long!!! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *drops the item.*  
  
Yugi: *just as Yadji drops the Millenium Puzzle, kicks his dragon and goes in for a swoop dive after the item, flying straight into the heart of the volcano.*  
  
Yadji: Whats this!!!!??  
  
Katitashi: *with Yadji distracted, unties the prisoners.* Come on! We need to get out of here!  
  
All: *look up.* Princess Katitashi!?!  
  
Katitashi: shhhhhh! come on!  
  
All: *quickly follow.*  
  
Yami: *turns, looks at his brother a sense of anger builds up in him.* You guys go on. I need to deal with my brother! *turns and storms back to him.* YADJI!!  
  
Yadji: *swirls around.* How did you get free?!?  
  
Yami: *glares hatefully at Yadji.* You killed the boy I had sworn to protect! I will never forgive you for that!  
  
*Yami and Yudji have a face off.*  
  
Yadji: Big deal! He is only one boy! Join me brother and together we will rule this world!  
  
Yami: NEVER!  
  
Yadji: *growls.* Then you will DIE! *charges Yami.*  
  
Yami: *charges Yadji.*  
  
*just as the two are about to collide, Yugi appears on the dragon clutching the Millenium Puzzle.*  
  
Yami: *stares up in bewilderment.* It can't be!  
  
Joey: Guys look! It's Yugi!  
  
Tristen: You mean he's alive?! Yugi's alive!!  
  
*Tristen and Tea dance around happily.*  
  
Yadji: NO! NO! NOOOOO!  
  
Yugi: Catch! *throws the Millenium Puzzle to Yami.*  
  
Yami: *catches it smirking.*  
  
Yugi: *smiles and gives Yami the thumbs up.* Good luck!  
  
Yami: *nods, turns to Yadji.* It's time to duel!  
  
*Yami and Yadji suddenly disappear into a cloud of darkness traveling to the Shadow Realm.*  
  
All: *wait anxiously feeling the intension of the duel within their hearts.*  
  
*2 hours later, the blood curling scream of defeat could be heard as the cloud of darkness began to dimenish. *  
  
Yadji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yami: Yes! Now it is time for you to return from where you came from and NEVER return!  
  
*The Egyptian eye glows brightly form Yami's forehead as well as his Millenium Puzzle. His body is pitch black, his eyes are an empty glowing yellow sockets. He points his hand to Yadji as colorful rays surround Yadji. Within a flash, Yadji disappears, Yami returns to normal.*  
  
Yugi: *hovers the dragon near Yami, extends his hand to him.*  
  
Yami: *wordlessly takes it aboarding the dragon.*  
  
*Yami and Yugi take flight and head for the highest peek of the mountain. Yami performs the ritual releasing the power. As the light slowly begins to fade, a mysterious figure appears in the sky.*  
  
MF: You have done well young one. However your quest is not complete. You will return to your world, as one once again and even though you have released the spirits of the remaining Millinium items, you will not remember of doing so until the day arrives that all items are together.  
  
*With that the mysterious figure vanishes. Everything around everyone, Tristen, Joey, Tea, Yami, and Yugi begins to glow a bright white then pitch black then nothing.*  
  
*Joey slowly stirs waking up. He stretches, yawns. Everyone else around him begins to slowly awake.*  
  
Yugi: Good morning everyone!  
  
All: 'morning!  
  
Tristen: Hey Tea I could go for some more of your berry blend soup!  
  
Joey: Yeah same here!  
  
Tea: *smiles sheepishly.* Well....okay I think there's some left from last night. I'll heat that up.  
  
Yugi: *smiles* That sounds great. After that we can continue to collect starchips to get into Pegasus's Castle!  
  
All: YEAH!  
  
  
  
..........to be continued................ 


End file.
